drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Kross Aleminol
DM Handle Unknown Description Eye Color: Steel gray Hair Color: Short Onyx Black Height: 6'1" Weight: 219 Lbs Age: 19 Place of Origin: Kandor, near the Plain of Lances Stats Rank: Trainee Warder Weapon Score: 0 Paths and Disciplines: Not yet chosen Primary Weapon: no dachi Secondary Weapon: Twin Kandori Tertiary Weapon: Not yet chosen History Clothing: Torso: Off-white linen sleeveless shirt worn under a waist-length dark gray coat w/ a straight-standing squared collar level w/ his chin Hands & arms: Left arm: Full-arm armlet made of dark steel/ Right arm: Black leather fingerless glove & forearm bracer Legs: Loose fitting dark gray leather pants & black leather belt w/ dark silver buckle Feet: Sturdy mid-calf height dark brown leather boots Weapons: A custom-made no dachi. Hilt: Five hands long, wrapped in dark green leather straps. Pommel: A 3-inch diameter ring w/ a dark green tassel hanging from it. Guard: A 6-inch wide crescent curling back towards the pommel inlaid w/ ebony. Blade: 3.5-feet of dark steel curving back & forth like a snake ending in a straight point. Twin Kandori/custom-made short swords. Hilt: Curved like a scimitar & wrapped in brown leather Pommel: Silver raven head's Guard: 4-inch wide crescent curling towards blade inlaid w/ ivory. Blade: Shining high-polished silver, 2-foot, & curved like a scimitar. Posessions: A silver Kandori snowflake necklace tucked under his shirt. A ring on his right ring finger bearing the mark of a hand grasping the steathed Sword of Kirukan. A signet ring on his right index finger bearing the royal seal of Kandor Personality: Kross is cool, calm, & collected at almost all times. He know when to relax & have fun. Making life-long friends comes easy to Kross, which is good considering his future. Brief History: Kross was born & raised for most of his life on his families estate on the Plain of Lances. Although his family is high-born, they were never much for city life. The reason for this is it allows the father to teach his first son the art of war so his is prepared to take the position as Swordbearer whos responsibilities are to be the carrier of the Sword of Kirukan, the weapon of the Queen, & general of the Kandori Army. From the age of five, Kross was taught basic tactics & weapons-use. He would often apply these methods to the war games he played with the servant's children. As the years passed, he was taught more complex & unique tactics & was allowed to select his weapons of choice to make him a more deadly combatant. He chose the no dachi as his main focus & the traditional weapon of Kandor, twin short swords, as his secondary focus. At the age of 16, Kross was allowed to journey with his father & his personal guard into the Blight on routine patrols. This gave him first hand experience in fighting Trollocs. He rarely encountered the creatures, but when they did he was far from useless with his families unique fighting style, the Path of the Wind. He was the greatest fighter in the group, but his potential was apparent. At this same time, his was to begin his courtship of his future bride. This was a great annoyance to him as the constant dinner parties & planned meetings became tedious. But that changed the moment he met Lynei Nyllame, niece of the current Queen of Kandor. It was love at first sight for the both of them. She was the most beautiful young woman he had ever met. It was soon announced the they would be married the day after his 20th nameday Finally, a month away from his 20th nameday, Kross was told he most now find a way to further without the guidance of anyone else. His announced at dinner late one evening that he would travel to the White Tower & begin training a Warder. His mother & father were both delighted at the news. They were proud of his decision to train with some of the most legendary warriors of the Age. Lynei was to meet him at Tar Valon where they would be wed at the proper time. The day Kross left his father presented him with the no dachi he now carries, his mother gave him his twin short swords, & Lynei gave him the silver Kandori snowflake necklace. With one final nod to his father & smile at his mother & Lynei, Kross Aleminol headed for the White tower & his future as the Swordbearer of Kandor. Category:Warder Bios